Halloween
Halloween is a holiday that is celebrated on Jorvik during two weeks in October. During Halloween, special Halloween stores selling themed gear, clothes and masks, and time-limited Halloween activities, are available to the player. Additionally, Jorvik is decorated with spooky decorations. History The events added each year are cumulative; the previous year's events were available every Halloween thereafter, if nothing else is stated. The first Halloween was celebrated in Star Stable Online in 2012. The player helped the ghosts of Mr. and Mrs. Hill to reunite by their grave near Apple Grove, and got a saddle as a thank you. The quests were not removed after the event and can still be played when the player hits a certain level. During Halloween 2013, several new activities were added: the ghost hunt, where the player searched for 21 ghosts around Jorvik and helped them to get home, and got a reward for each ghost helped; a pumpkin hunt in the basement of the Silverglade Castle, hosted by Eve; and finally, apple bobbing -- buckets of apples could be found in several locations around Jorvik, and the player could get one reward a day from each of them. All the activities were time-limited and were removed once the event was over. During Halloween 2015, the player could do a special quest with Rob and Bob to gain access to a ghost train in the Silverglade Castle. During Halloween 2016, Galloper Thompson was released. The player could encounter him somewhere in Jorvik every full hour between 18:00 and 02:00 and get a reward. During Halloween 2017, the magic powder mechanic was added. The player could give magic powder to their Jorvik Warmblood to give it a new, Halloween-themed appearance for 15 minutes. New quests with Eve's twin sister, Fae, were also added. Apple bobbing was not available this year. Galloper Thompson wasn't present this year. During Halloween 2018, the player can visit an all-new area, the Galloper's Keep. Things new to this year include Soul Shard hunting and the addition of a new Jorvik Wild horse with the same color as Galloper Thompson's Horse. The quests from previous years or apple bobbing aren't available. During Halloween 2019, the player can visit Galloper's Keep again and play through all of previous year's activities as well as hunt Soul Shards again. New to this year is the Pumpkin Hunt, where the player can collect Golden Pumpkins and turn them in for rewards including the new running pet, the Spooky Sprout. Two new Jorvik Wild horses, the Pepita and Woodear, have been added for sale in Galloper's Keep along previous year's Jorvik Wild Horse. Appearance of Jorvik During Halloween, Jorvik, including MyStable, is decorated with pumpkins, jack-o-lanterns and cobwebs. During Halloween 2017, MyStable was decorated with cobwebs, jack-o-lanterns, pumpkins, and ghosts, and the drain had green smoke coming out of it. New to Halloween 2018, most of the decorations around Jorvik got new and updated models. Aside from the usual Halloween decorations in MyStable, there is a randomly triggered Ydris "jumpscare". For Halloween 2019, MyStable randomly switches between its usual Halloween appearance and between a "dark mode" with a light grayscale and vignette filter as well as a little girl standing in the corner of the right room. The little girl sings a song about "the Glue Man". The Ydris "jumpscare" seems to have been removed this year. Trivia Category:Events Category:Star Stable Online